Harry and Athena Potter
by spittingllama7856
Summary: There were two babies on her doorstep, each with jet black tufts of hair on their heads. Her heart stopped and she shrieked, startling the twins. They both cried loudly, and you can just imagine the disdain Petunia felt at raising not one- but two- of her sister's spawn. Athena Potter is Harry Potter's twin. Despite their looks, Athena and Harry couldn't be more different.


**Hello, readers! This is for Athena, who requested I write this. I am so glad that she did, because I've enjoyed writing this first chapter. This chapter is unusually long. I couldn't find a place to stop it. I hope that you guys enjoy this story so far! Please tell me what you think, of Athena, of Harry, anything at all! Happy reading! Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Also, Athena Potter is an original character, though I have to thank my guest reviewer for a lot!**

When Petunia Dursley learned of her sister's death, she did not think of Lily Potter's daughter and son. But, one morning when she put out the milk bottles, a realization hit her. There were two babies on her doorstep, each with jet black tufts of hair on their heads. Her heart stopped and she shrieked, startling the twins. They both cried loudly, and you can just imagine the disdain Petunia felt at having to raise- not one, but two- of her sister's spawn.

For the first few years it was impossible to tell the two apart. The only thing that was different between the two of them was the lightning- shaped scar on Harry's head. As the two got older, however, the changes were easy to see.

Athena Potter was Harry's twin sister. She was similarly built to Harry, and they both had jet black hair and green eyes. Athena's hair, however, was straight and long, and fell in curtains on her back. It was impossible to get her hair into any sort of style, Petunia had tried, but it always stuck out in odd ways.

When Harry needed glasses, Athena had eyes like a hawk, and it often helped when they were trying to spot out Dudley, their cousin, so they could run away from him. The two worked in perfect harmony, understanding each other's thoughts without having to speak to each other.

Harry and Athena had learned to cook together, and worked expertly in the mornings to bring their family food. After all the years, they fell into a pattern of chef and waitress, Harry cooking the bacon and Athena delivering it to her fat cousin and beefy uncle.

Harry was treated horribly, but Athena wasn't treated nearly as bad. Because she was a girl, Athena suspected, Petunia put her foot down on severe punishments. Almost like Athena was the daughter Petunia never had.

Despite their similar looks and thoughts, their personalities were very different. Athena had flat out yelled at her uncle when he had made Harry stay outside and pull weeds for hours. She had also hit Aunt Marge's dog, Ripper, over the head with an umbrella when it had run Harry up a tree.

She had paid dearly for both outbursts, and hadn't tried again. Her fingers were swollen and bloody for days after scrubbing and tending to the garden, and she hadn't been able to write in school for a week. Harry had written her notes and vocabulary down with his untidy handwriting, raising questions and eyebrows.

Harry was always looking out for his twin in other ways, and not being as hot headed as she always was. He was constantly putting his hand on her shoulder in warning, and stomping on her foot to keep her from saying something stupid.

They both slept under the stairs until they were six, when Petunia had peeked into the cupboard one morning and saw the two of them piled on top of each other uncomfortably. Petunia had decided then that they would be moved into Dudley's spare room. Dudley wasn't very pleased, and Athena and Harry were made very aware of that by the bruises on their arms.

They still weren't very comfortable, because they had to share a bed. In the end, they decided that Harry would sleep on the floor, which he never complained about. He would do anything to make sure his sister was comfortable.

The pair were never apart because they were the only family the other had. They never left the other's side and always had each other's backs.

Vernon and Petunia had hopes that they wouldn't be magical like their parents, but their hopes were short- lived when they tried to cut Harry and Athena's hair to ridiculously short lengths. Athena looked liked a boy, with her hair cut to her ears, and Harry had bald places on his head. They both woke up the next morning with their hair back to what it was before.

Vernon had yelled at the two of them, and Harry stomped on Athena's foot to stop the inevitable snappy comeback.

Then, there was that incident at the zoo. Athena had been talking to a large snake behind the glass when Dudley knocked her out of the way. She didn't know that snakes could talk, but that was the least of her worries. She knew that the snake wanted to go to Peru someday, because that was its native land, even if it was breed in captivity.

"Hey!" She said, rubbing her arm. Harry shook with fury beside her, and suddenly the glass separating the snake from them disappeared. She heard Harry wish it a good time in Peru.

Dudley was screaming, running. She hadn't seen him run since- well, ever. It was all extremely amusing to her, mainly because Dudley looked so _stupid_ when he ran.

Later, when she talked to Harry, they agreed not to tell anyone that the snake spoke to them. It wouldn't do either of them any good to be seen as insane.

On the week prior to Harry and Athena's eleventh birthday, they each received a letter. Harry had been sent to get the mail, and Athena sat at the table wolfing down her toast.

Harry handed her the thick paper, which she then proceeded to sit on. It was never good to draw attention to yourself in the Dursley household. Harry, being far more curious, ripped his open.

"Mum!" Dudley said, snatching the letter from Harry. "Harry got something in the mail!" He waved it his mother's face while Harry tried to grab it back.

"Give it back! That's mine! Athena, help!" Harry yelled. Athena just sat there, watching the scene unfurl before her. She noted with a smug smile that none of the Dursley's had seen her own letter.

"Ah-ha!" Vernon said loudly, ripping Harry's letter into shreds. Aunt Petunia picked a few of the pieces up and looked at her husband, her face as white as a sheet. She shoved the scraps into Vernon's hands and turned to Athena, her hand outstretched and her gaze unwavering. Athena sighed and took the envelope out from under her, turning it over to her ever-observant aunt.

"Here you go, Aunt Petunia," she muttered, her eyes downcast. Harry, Athena, and Dudley were then rushed out of the kitchen by an angry and panicked Vernon.

They knelt by the door, Dudley getting the keyhole, Harry pressing his ear to the door, and Athena looking under it. They didn't gather very much because only seconds after they found their positions, the door flew open and Petunia shooed them away.

The letters kept coming in ridiculous amounts, hundreds of letters flying through the fireplace and open windows. Somehow, Harry and Athena never could get their hands on one, as Petunia would catch them.

Over the next few days, Harry and Athena both grew very annoyed with their guardians for depriving them of the letters addressed to the two of them. Uncle Vernon even went as far to nail the mail slot shut, much to the confusion of the mailman.

After one week of the insanity that was their uncle, his paranoia grew to an alarming high. He moved them out to a rocky island in the middle of nowhere, rain and thunder rolling all around them.

Harry and Athena whispered about random things into the night while the rest of their family slept, if you could call them family. They only had a few minutes left until their birthday, and they expressed their wishes and deepest desires of their hearts.

"Harry, I wish that we could have at least met mum and dad," she whispered, dropping her gaze in shame. He lifted her chin with his cold fingers, his blazing green eyes boring into eyes exactly the same shade.

"Athena, you don't know how much I would give to talk to them. See them, even. But I have you, little sister," he told her. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she allowed a tear to escape her eyes. He wiped it away with his thumb. She smiled at him, glad that she wasn't alone.

"I'm still convinced that I'm older," she joked. They actually didn't know who was the oldest and who was the youngest, so Harry fell into the habit of calling her "little sister." She liked to think that she came out first, if only for the satisfaction that she beat him at something.

Harry snorted and ruffled her hair lovingly. "Sure," he said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and reached into her pocket, drawing out his birthday present. It was wrapped clumsily in newspaper; she was horrible at wrapping things. She had a hard time deciding what to get him because he didn't seem to care for gifts or toys like she did.

"Here you go, you ungrateful little-" she was cut off by a thundering crash on the door. She nearly screamed, but bit her tongue. Harry stood warily, subconsciously moving in front of his sister. Another crash echoed around them.

"Athena, hide," he told her over his shoulder. When she didn't move he yelled, "Now!" She jumped at the tone of his voice. He never raised his voice, not even to Dudley. She scurried to crouch behind the couch, where Dudley was stirring groggily. Harry grabbed the poker from the furnace, raising it by his side.

Petunia and Vernon rushed downstairs, a rifle in Vernon's hands. Harry silently approved of his uncle for once, if there was any chance his sister could be hurt, he needed to be prepared to stop that from happening.

"Wha-" Dudley started when the door crashed down onto the dusty floor. Athena stared in awe as a man at least ten feet tall stooped into the room. He was extremely hairy, and Athena's eyes widened to the size of saucers. Vernon raised his rifle to the man, his hands shaking and his face an ugly puce. Harry raised the poker, and Dudley whimpered in fear.

The stranger bent down and pushed the door back into it's frame. Vernon yelled in fury as the man strode forward and bent the barrel of the gun backwards.

"Watch yerself, Dursley," the man growled in his deep, scratchy voice. Vernon gulped and opened and closed his mouth like a fish needing oxygen. It was Harry that finally spoke.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Harry asked, his voice colder than the air that made their breath rise in puffs. His knuckles were white around his only weapon. The man turned toward Harry and broke out into a grin, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Harry!" The man boomed, and it was a happy exclamation that held no threat. "The last time I saw yeh you were a little lad! Where's yer sister?" The man asked. At the mention of Athena, Harry tensed. Athena stood, albeit a little hesitantly.

"Hi," she said weakly, Harry pulled her behind him roughly and growled at the man. Athena huffed and crossed her arms, but stayed behind her brother.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Harry repeated, his voice clear and cool. The man chuckled.

"I suppose I havn' introduced meself yet, have I? Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts," the man- Hagrid- stuck out his hand to Harry. Harry didn't move. Athena rolled her eyes and sidestepped Harry's outstretched arms. She grabbed Hagrid's large hand and shook it eagerly despite her confusion.

"Athena Potter, extremely confused. What's Hogwarts?" She asked, still shaking his hand while Harry hissed a warning behind her. Hagrid's demeanor changed instantly, and he scowled and turned to Vernon and Petunia. Dudley stared up at him in horror, unmoving.

"What does she mean- "wha's Hogwarts?" Dursley, yeh better choose yer words carefully," Hagrid growled.

"I forbid it! They will not go to that school of yours!" Vernon yelled, his courage returning momentarily.

"What school?" Athena asked, bewildered. Harry was curious himself, but he was intent on finding out more about Hagrid.

"They won't go with you freaks!" Shrieked Petunia, and Hagrid sighed.

"Yes, they will. They need ter learn to control it!" Hagrid said, and pulled out a pink umbrella. Why Hagrid had a pink umbrella, Harry didn't know.

"Learn to control what?" Athena asked, and Hagrid turned to her, his expression softening.

"No! Enough!" Vernon screamed, but Hagrid ignored him.

"Yeh're a witch, Athena," he said, his eyes twinkling.

"That's rude," Athena frowned, but Hagrid carried on like he hadn't heard her.

"Yeh and yer brother are magic. Yer mum and dad were a witch and wizard, too," he said, his eyes misty, remembering their parents.

"You knew our parents before they died in the crash?" Harry asked, finally speaking up, dropping his arm. The tip of the poker scraped the floor. His eyes were wide and shining like they always got when someone except for Athena spoke of their parents. It broke her heart a little to see him like that.

"Wha' crash?" Hagrid asked, and his face darkened when he turned to Vernon. "Dursley…" he growled. "Yer parents didn' die in a crash, Harry. They were the bravest people I knew. They saved yeh two from a dark wizard," Hagrid said solemnly. "Hogwarts is a school where they learned how ter use magic. Havn' you ever made summat happen when yeh were upset or angry?" Hagrid asked. Suddenly everything made sense to the twins. Especially the zoo incident. In that moment Athena decided that she could trust Hagrid, and that she would do anything to get to Hogwarts.

"Enough!" Vernon bellowed. "I will not have the two of them going off with you!" Hagrid opened his mouth to reply, but Harry interrupted.

"You don't get to decide for us, Uncle Vernon," Harry's voice was defiant and angry with his uncle for the first time in his life.

"Yeah! I'm with Harry," Athena agreed. "We're going to go with this good sir!" She said, patting Hagrid's arm while he blushed deeply.

"Mum?" Dudley squeaked. Hagrid glanced at him and jumped. Hagrid paused for a moment in thought, then brought out a box from his coat.

"I brought summat fer yeh two. Almost forgot," Hagrid said, setting the box down. Athena opened it, surprised at the change of subject, "Happy birthday!" Hagrid said merrily.

Harry and Athena gaped at the sight of a chocolate cake. "Happy birthday Harry and Athena!" was written in shaky green letters. Athena let out a cry of joy and hugged Hagrid. Hagrid patted her back nervously, knocking the wind out of her. She quickly let go.

"I think I sat on it at some point, but I 'spect it'll taste the same," Hagrid said sheepishly. Athena dug into the cake, happily chewing until she came across something hard that almost broke her tooth. Harry scrunched his nose at her bad manners. She reached into her mouth and pulled out something that looked like a rock. "Baked it meself," Hagrid said proudly.

Athena closed her mouth, about to say something about the rock, but decided against it. She shoved the cake toward Dudley, smiling, encouraging him to eat it. Dudley, unaware of the dangers, shoved it into his mouth.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Hagrid said, he seemed to forget a lot of things. He reached into his large coat and pulled out two letters. Athena glanced at each other and grinned. Finally. Hagrid handed them the letters.

Both Harry and Athena opened them with shaky hands while Petunia shrieked her protests.

"I've read those letters! I will not pay for them to go to that school to be taught by that loony old man!" Vernon screamed at Hagrid, and if Harry was his uncle, he would pee himself by the look Hagrid was giving him.

"Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me!" Hagrid yelled, raising his umbrella at Dudley, who was stuffing himself with cake. Dudley yelped and jumped up quickly. He ran into the other room, his hands clamped over his bottom. A short, curly pig tail showed between his fingers. Athena looked at him and laughed.

Petunia and Vernon turned and -with one last frightened look at Hagrid- followed their son and closed the door with a snap.

"Shouldn'ta done tha'. Lost me temper," Hagrid said, looking guilty. "An' I'm no' supposed to use magic, either. Don' tell anyone," Hagrid said, his eyes shameful. Athena beamed at him, but the smile slipped from her face.

"How did our parents die? Who was that dark wizard? What's Double Door? Is that another school?" The words poured out of her mouth quickly, and Hagrid only caught pieces.

"Hold on! Firs' things firs', yer parents were murdered by- I can' say his name," Hagrid said.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Blimey, people are still afraid o' him," Hagrid said. Reaching into his coat, Hagrid pulled out a skillet and a pack of sausages. He pointed his umbrella at the fireplace, and flames erupted inside the grate as if it had been burning for hours. Athena and Harry sighed contently.

"Can you write it down?" Athena suggested while Hagrid dumped the sausages into the pan. The scent filled their nostrils and Harry's stomach growled. Hagrid shook his head.

"Can' spell it," Hagrid said. "Alrigh', I'm only gonna say it once. Voldemort," he whispered, and shuddered.

"Voldemort?" Athena asked loudly, and Hagrid shook violently.

"Don' say it!" He hissed, and Athena shared a look with Harry.

"Sorry," Harry apologized for her.

"Why is everyone so afraid of him?" Athena asked, sitting by Hagrid. Hagrid shook his head a little.

"Done terrible things," Hagrid said. Harry and Athena exchanged a glance.

"What's Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Read yer letters!" Hagrid said. Both Harry and Athena ripped open the envelopes, and pulled out the parchment inside. The first page read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear ,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Athena was the first to speak. "What's 'Supreme Mugwump' mean?" She asked, looking up at Hagrid.

"Wait, don't answer that, what does it mean by owl?" Harry asked, shooting an exasperated look to his sister. Hagrid chuckled, but then reached into his coat. His hand emerged with an owl. Athena shrieked. She was afraid of birds.

Hagrid scrawled something onto a piece of thick paper, and tied it to the bird's leg. He sent it out into the storm through the window.

"Keep readin'," Hagrid said, poking at the sausages with a fork. Athena and Harry kept reading their letters, and Athena was now convinced that this was real. No one could be that crazy and sound so sane.

"Hagrid," Harry said. "Where are we supposed to get all of this?"

"And what's a 'Supreme Mugwump'?" Athena asked. Hagrid looked at them.

"Diagon Alley is where yeh're gonna get this," Hagrid said merrily.

"Er- Diagon Alley?" Athena asked.

"Yeh'll see," Hagrid said, and skewered a sausage onto a fork. He handed her the fork and she happily took a bite out of the sausage. Harry stared at her. She shrugged. It wasn't her fault that Harry didn't have food yet.

"So, are we staying here, then? When are we leaving?" Harry asked, not preoccupied with food.

"Nah, we're leavin' tomorrow," Hagrid said, and handed Harry a sausage. He sighed gratefully.

"What's a 'Supreme Mugwump'? I'm serious," Athena said, and Harry shot her a look that clearly said- "Stop asking pointless questions."

"The head o' the International Confederation o' Wizards," Hagrid explained.

"Okay…" Athena said slowly, not quite understanding but not wanting to ask about it. "Harry, open your present!" She said suddenly. Harry rolled his eyes and picked it up from the floor where he flung it earlier.

It was a watch that Athena had found in Dudley's second room when she and Harry first moved into the room. It was gold, and Dudley had cracked the glass. It was still working, even though it was hard to read the time. Harry grinned at her and slipped the watch on, finding comfort in the ticking.

"Thanks, Athena," Harry said.

He reached into his bag and handed her a neatly wrapped package; Harry was much better at wrapping than Athena. It was a an owl necklace that he found at the park a month earlier. Harry didn't exactly have access to jewelry stores or gift shops.

"Thank you, Harry," Athena said, putting the chain over her head. They grinned at each other, then turned to Hagrid. "So we'll sleep here, then?" Athena asked, glancing at the door the Dursley's disappeared behind.

"Yeah," Hagrid said. Athena and Harry pestered Hagrid with questions for about an hour before their eyes grew heavy. Harry let Athena sleep on the couch, and ended up sleeping on the floor by the fireplace. It was an odd day, indeed.


End file.
